My prince in shining skates
by saku015
Summary: One year had passed since the Grand Prix and Yuuko was expecting her fourth baby. On that faithful night, she was with Yuri in the ice rink. When the events started to happen, it was up to Yuri to take care of her and be by her side during the critical time.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yuri! on Ice

* * *

Yuuko was sitting behind the counter across the main door of the ice rink, lacing her fingers together and laiced her head on them. Suddenly, she felt someones' presence in front of her.

Looking up, she saw an annoyed Yuri Plisetsky.

"Hey, Yuri! How are you?" She asked, smiling at him. She earned his usual blush because of her action, but got only a 'tch' as an answer. "Let me guess," she said, shaking her head, "Victor and Yuuri are too lovey-dovey for you again?"

Yuri grimaced.

"How can you know me this much, woman? Its' fucking scary."

Yuuko chuckled lightly.

"The fact that you come here anytime when they become way too fluffy, helps in it a lot," she said, then gasped.

Yuri cornered the counter in a flash. He knew about his best friend's state, because she had told him about it online, while they were seperated. He courched next to her, taking her hand into his.

"Whats' wrong, Yuu-chan?" He asked her with panic in his voice.

"The baby…" She started, squeezing her eyes in pain, "it's comming."

There was a moment of silence.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Yuri exclaimed. He had never had experiences with pregnant women before, so he felt utterly useless.

"I'm so sorry, Yuri! I did not mean to bother you with this," she said with an apologetic look in her eyes.

Yuri really wanted to hit his head into the table.

' _Fuck, you idiot! Now, look what you have done!_ ' He thought to himself, then took two deep breaths. "What can I do?" He asked looking up to her with determined eyes.

"You have to call the ambulance. The hospital is just two blocks away." Yuri glanced over his shoulder. The snow which had started falling when he arrived, started to fall harder. He stood up, gently pulling up Yuuko from her seat. She lifted one of her eyebrows up.

"I can't do that. The road is too icy." He helped her put on her coat, then gently led her outdoors. He leaned her to the wall, then started to unlace his shoes.

"Yuri?" Yuuko asked, seeing as the boy got his ice skates on.

"Using cars under these kind of circumstances is too dangerous," he said matter-of-factly, "I'll take you to the hospital myself." Seeing Yuukos' horrified face, after he'd picked her up and holding her in his arms bridal style, he sighed. "Don't worry, I won't drop you. I am one of the world's greatest skaters, after all. Just concentrate on breathing." She sighed acquiesctently, enwinded her arms around his neck. "Shall we go?" He asked. She nodded reassuringly.

* * *

When they reached the hospital, a doctor was smoking in front of the main gate. As they came in his view, he rushed to them inmediately.

"She's giving birth," Yuri informed him. "You must help her!" He knew, he should have spoken with more respect with the older man, but he didn't give a shit about it.

The doctor called for a nurse, who came, pushing a handbarrow in front of her. Yuri gently laid Yuuko down to it, but didn't let go of her.

"Don't worry, young man. Your friend will be all right," the nurse reassured him.

Yuri just nodded and followed them until the waiting room, where he sat down one of the uncomfortable chairs. He took out his phone and wrote a quick message to Toshiya – Yuuko said through her pain that he had some kind of father-dughters night with their kids, but seeing the snowfall, he knew that they would not arrive before morning.

* * *

After two hours of waiting, a nurse came out of the room where Yuuko was in.

"Everything went well. You can come in if you wan…" She could not finish it, because Yuri rushed past her into the room.

He panted heavily, looking at Yuuko holding a little bundle in her arms. She looked at him, nodding her head towards him to come closer. Yuri went to the bed then flopped down to the chair beside it.

"Do you want to hold him?" Yuuko asked.

"It wouldn't be a good idea! I'm not good at holding fragile things in my hands," he said while he was squirming on the chair.

"Oh, really? In my opinion, baby Yuri would love his onii-chan to hold him," Yuuko said with a little ulterior motive in her voice.

' _Baby Yuri?! Onii-chan?!_ ' Yuri reached out for the baby absentmindedly. Yuuko put him into his arms carefully. As he was looking into the little one's – very Yuuko-like – eyes, he felt his eyes watering.

"Yuri, what is the matter?"

"It's nothin'. Just this little guy and you being okay…" he mumbled, sniffling. As if the baby had known that he was the topic of the conversation, he linked his gaze with Yuri's, cooing at him. This little thing made Yuri's tears satrting to fall.

"Thank you, Yuri," she said, half-smiling / half-crying, "for being there for me."

A wild smile appeared on the young boys' face.

"Anything for my girl."


End file.
